Due to advances in technology, television-watching has evolved into a multimedia experience. For example, viewers may now watch TV in high-definition on a large flat-screen with stereo surround sound in the comfort of their homes. Also, viewers may select to view from an ever increasing variety of TV content catered specifically to the preferences of each viewer. Viewers may select from an electronic program guide to find and watch desired programs without bulky paper-bound guides. In particular, audio/video (A/V) recording devices, such as, digital video recorders (DVRs), have become increasingly popular. The DVRs may allow viewers to record programs and watch the recorded programs at a later time, at the viewers' leisure. However, there are several drawbacks associated with the conventional DVRs. First, conventional DVRs may record scheduled broadcast programs for an allocated time slot. In the event that scheduled broadcast programs may extend over an allocated time slot, the DVRs may not record the entire scheduled broadcast programs. For example, during a sports event, such as a baseball game, the baseball game may go to extra innings and may extend over its allocated time slot, therefore DVRs may not record the extra innings because the baseball game extended over its allocated time slot. Thus, viewers may not watch the baseball game in its entirety because the DVRs stopped recording the baseball game at the end of the allocated time slot. Second, current DVRs may record a program based on a schedule (e.g., specific time slots) of broadcast video program provided by an electronic programming guide (EPG) associated the DVRs, set-top boxes, and/or display devices. Because EPG may not dynamically adjust to the schedule of the broadcast programs, therefore, DVRs may stop recording at an original stoppage time and will not continue recording if the broadcast programs may extend beyond its allocated time slot.
These and other embodiments and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the various exemplary embodiments.